Of Magical Flowers
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Miranda's birthday arrives and Lou wants to get her something special to show her that she's kinda-sorta a bit in love with her. Lou/Miranda femmeslash


PJatO || Louranda || PJatO || Louranda || Of Magical Flowers|| Louranda || PJatO || Louranda || PJatO

Title: Of Magical Flowers – And Awesome Best Friends

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set between the two series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shoujo-ai, shounen-ai, fluff

Main Pairing: Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy (one-sided on both sides), Malcolm/Katie (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Nico di Angelo, Perseus Jackson

Summary: Lou wants to give a very special gift to the girl whose hair she had been pulling like a little kid to finally confess her feelings. And her best friend is going to help her with that.

This is supposed to be a Percy-pairing-free fanfiction since it's one of a row of stories I'm doing, stories of all the side-pairings I always put into all my stories as if they are canon, so I make some explanation stories as to how they got together. But this one works better with Nicercy in it.

**Of Magical Flowers**

_And Awesome Best Friends_

Lou bit her lips nervously as she stood awkwardly in front of the Poseidon cabin. She supposed she could as well just knock, but she was kind of afraid she would be interrupting something. So waiting outside was playing safe in this case. And soon enough the cabin door opened to reveal her best friend. The son of Hades looked positively happy, a stupid grin on his face, ruffling his hair.

"Hey, Lou", greeted the half-Italian her, in a not very surprising good mood.

"Your mermaid not coming out, too?", asked the daughter of Hecate.

"I brought him the new _Doctor Who _DVDs. Haven't seen him that happy in a while. I doubt he'll leave his cabin for the rest of the weekend."

Lou had to chuckle at that. It was so obvious how much Nico was in love with the Sea Prince. Of all campers Nico certainly was her second favorite (save one very special person). Both of them were outcasts at camp, no one truly wanted to be around the 'creepy kids', the son of Hades and the daughter of Hecate. Hades wasn't liked by the gods and his children were equally popular at camp. And Hecate, not only so for her scary witch-powers but more so for her betrayal during the war. Being outcasts was what had smitten them together and she truly wondered why they weren't acknowledging the half-Italian as the hero he was. The role he had played during the war and how he was now looking for the Doors of Death. Though sometimes she had the hunch that Nico had chosen this solitude somewhat for himself, trying to stay off the noisy campers.

"So, what was it you wanted?", asked the son of Hades as they reached the Hecate cabin together.

"You know... Miranda and... Well, her birthday is coming up and..."

"You finally decided that pulling the hair of the girl you like won't get you her attention?", chuckled Nico highly amused. "And now you want to get her a special present. How can I help?"

"You're one to talk!", yelped Lou, before remembering that she was the one wanting something. "You told about how Percy had gotten that magical flower from that girl on the island and I thought, I mean, with 'Randa being a daughter of Demeter and this flower being so special I thought you may ask him for me if I could get a grain of that and then raise one of those flowers for her..."

Lou shifted a bit uncomfortable and blushed slightly. She always thought herself though, with her punk-attire and her witch-powers, but when it came to feelings, those made her uncomfortable.

"Sure", nodded her best friend. "I'll ask him later on."

"Thanks, Neeks, you're the best", grinned the daughter of Hecate and hugged him.

/break\

Lou jumped from one foot to the other nervously. Today was Miranda's birthday and Nico and Percy had shadow-traveled to the Blofis-household two days ago. It was probably the Sea Prince's parents holding them off some, but she truly wished they would hurry.

"Here we go", exclaimed a cheerful voice. "One offset of the silver moonlace."

She whirled around and faced the broadly grinning boys. The son of Poseidon held a pot in his hand, full of earth, with the tiniest little silver stem popping out of it.

"You know, you should hurry. As I've last been with Annabeth at the Athena cabin, I overheard Malcolm and Katie making plans on going out to dinner with Miranda", advised Percy.

The daughter of Hecate nodded hastily and grabbed the pot before breaking into a sprint, calling a loud 'Thank you' over her shoulder before zooming in on the Demeter cabin. Though in all her hurry, she didn't notice how someone got out of the cabin and they crashed into each other. The pot fell down and shattered on the floor. Lou cursed in ancient Greek at that.

"Watch it", hissed the young witch, trying to gather the little stem of flower.

Soft hands helped her and she looked up, just to lock eyes with those dark, forest-green ones she found so utterly amazing. Just great. What a way to greet someone on their birthday.

"I'm sorry", smiled Miranda softly. "What is this for a flower?"

"No, it's alright! I've not been watching my steps!", hurried Lou to disagree. "And the flower... uh... it's... I mean, it's your birthday and I thought... A flower for a daughter of Demeter, I know it's lame... I don't know what I was thinking, I just guess I wanted to apology for my behavior..."

"It's not lame", reassured the brunette girl, taking two hands full of earth with the young plant in it's middle to examine it closer. "But what kind of flower is this?"

"A silver moonlace, I got it from Percy, who got it from that chick on the island. I thought you may like it, since it's, you know, a magical flower."

"A magical flower? This is... thank you", smiled Miranda with a slight blush. "This is surprisingly nice considering that you're not missing any opportunity to prank me."

"Shrinks all around the world agree that that's the humble way of people, who have no idea what they're doing, to express their feelings", shrugged Lou and got up.

"So... When you steal my nose, it's your way of saying 'I like you'?", giggled the daughter of Demeter in disbelief and walked over to the window box of her cabin.

"Kind of", nodded the punk girl reluctantly, watching how Miranda put the plant into the box.

The brunette caressed the stem softly and it started glowing in a silver shine before growing half an inch, leaning into the touch of the child of nature. With her fingers gliding over the earth in the window box, she turned some to look at the slightly taller girl. Miranda pecked her lips for a split second, not really a kiss, more so a chaste touch.

"Thanks for the flower", whispered the brunette. "But I gotta go now. My sister and her boyfriend have plans for us for tonight. We'll see each other later at the bonfire?"

Lou was too stunned to use her voice, so she just nodded, waving absentmindedly after the slowly retreating daughter of Demeter. And then, once Miranda was out of sight and everything had settled inside her head, the broadest grin imaginable spread over the witch's lips and she turned around to look at the little flower. She touched it softly with one finger.

"High-one, little friend", grinned Lou. "I think you just got me a date for tonight."

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
